The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a video matrix display interface.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It may be beneficial to have a multi-display device IHS to allow the user to view more information/applications, and/or a larger view of the information/applications. However, multi-display solutions are expensive and thus, not common.
Graphics processor units (GPUs) for an IHS may have two display controllers and associated display outputs (e.g., analog and/or digital) to support two display devices. However, to support more than two display devices for an IHS, there are previously two options, dedicated graphics adapters, and dedicated interfaces. For the first option, dedicated graphics processors with at least two graphics processor units provide up to four display outputs. This may be the only option for some applications where four independent display controllers are required. This option is expensive due to a dual-graphics processor unit approach and associated cost with power/thermal challenges. For the second option, dual graphics configurations where two graphics adapters are linked through a dedicated interface can be provided. This is a more scalable approach, but the system-level cost is very high because the platforms have to support two graphics adapters.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved video matrix display interface absent the disadvantages discussed above.